


boo! you're not alone!

by boraslatte



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, no terror!just fluff, ost!idol, scared!siyeon, sleepy!sua, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boraslatte/pseuds/boraslatte
Summary: With a couple of days off before their next comeback, the girls decide to spend a day at the mall. However, Siyeon decided to stay home to anticipate reading a book that had her intrigued, all alone.What will happen when strange sounds interrupt her alone time?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 48





	boo! you're not alone!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there is an error in the spelling or grammar of this translation.
> 
> I should also clarify, in case of misunderstandings, that I have already published this story on the "wattpad" platform.
> 
> Having said this, I hope you like it!

Three light knocks from the other side of the wall echoed through the room.

》 Bang bang bang! 《

Then the sound of something crawling up the same wall.

》 ... Ssss ... 《

And a dry pat.

》 Pawh! 《

\- What the hell is that? - Siyeon wondered.

It's been over ten minutes since the strange sounds on the other side of the wall were ringing in the room, repeating and alternating with each other to hit the wall. They were coming from Yoohyeon and Sua's room.

She was silent for a moment, trying to sharpen her ears to find out what was going on in the Tom & Jerry room, but was only greeted with a deathly silence that was truly unusual in the bedroom.

Siyeon shrugged and continued with her business. It wasn't the first time that she had heard such noises in the room adjacent to hers, and even Minji would also comment to her about the same noises, but neither of them knew why.

Yoohyeon and Bora didn't comment much on it either and it wasn't like they had to anyway.

Her eyes roamed the pages of her reading. Yubin had lent her one of her science fiction books after begging for days (Yubin was very overprotective with her books) and today, with all the girls in the mall and the empty bedroom, it was the perfect day for Siyeon and her to long-awaited story in which she was embarking since the book had reached her hands could connect. She was only in the third chapter, but already felt almost totally immersed in the plot.

Until a new slap made Siyeon startle.

\- What is it? - Siyeon wondered again.

Again she sharpened her ears to listen through the wall and the same deathly silence greeted her.

\- It must be my imagination - she whispered.

And she continue reading.

It was exciting. The protagonist was about to start her adventure after having gathered the entire work team and having introduced the characters. They had even made a travel plan to set off for their first goal. But just then, while doing a count and character recognition, she remembered a small detail.

\- They're all supposed to be out ...

Could it be that Jiu had forgotten to tell her that one of the Tom & Jerry's would be staying home?

With a tired snort escaping her lips, Siyeon got up from hiding on her bed and walked to the bedroom door. Opening it, she found the room exactly as it had been the night before; made a mess.

She wasn't surprised, in fact, she expected to find it like this. They are all very loud and unruly, which is why it was common for the room to be a mess every time they shared a movie night or another family scene.

She walked to the other door and knocked softly, not wanting to interrupt too much whatever was going on in there. She waited a few seconds for an answer from the other side, but nothing happened.

Siyeon frowned. - How strange.

She struck again, this time a little harder, but still received no response. She was going to knock on the door a third time, but a fleeting fearful idea — which her subconscious unfortunately caught up to — crossed her mind.

A thief!

\- It can't be! - She yelled in a whisper.

She looked around in panic, searching for something that would serve her in self-defense or at least cause some pain to the would-be thief inside the room.

What was the closest object? Jiu's pink tub.

In a nervous breakdown she took the tub and, without previously touching, she entered the room, with her little eyes closed for fear that there really was some thief and her hands strongly extending the tine against whatever was there.

Siyeon waited a few seconds for whatever had to happen at the time, to happen. Eternal seconds in which she still regretted and berated herself for not having taken the self-defense classes that her company had offered them and which only Yoohyeon, Gahyeon and Yubin attended, but only heard the creaking sound of the door of wood opening and colliding with the wall. Hearing nothing but the door, Siyeon opened her eyes one after the other, still holding the pink tub to cover herself.

Now, instead of being sorry, she felt ashamed. And somewhat silly.

The room was totally empty. From her position she could see Yoohyeon's neat bed littered with books and console cables spread out across the futon.

As she lowered the tub she could see Bora's bed, still messy and with elephant stuffed animals scattered in and out of the bedding, as well as the half-laid red privacy blanket.

Siyeon frowned. Seeing Bora's bed untidy seemed strangely unusual to her. Usually Yoohyeon was that she forgot to order when waking up and getting up. She approached the cabin with the intention of tidying up Bora's bedding a bit to make her work a little lighter when she returned, and when she got up to leave the room, she accidentally collided with the top bed board, knocking some of the material off. Yoohyeon's bed for carelessness.

Then she understood what made that sound.

She looked up a bit and saw how many of Yoohyeon's books were stacked on the bed towards the wall in very bad positions. The noise and banging she had heard were Yoohyeon's books falling off.

Siyeon smiled. Yoohyeon was still the same forgetful and messy little girl as always.

She finished arranging the elephant stuffed animals at the foot of the bed and stroked the heads of each one, including the one she herself had given Bora on one of their dates.

Bora ... how much she missed her. And barely an hour and a half had passed.

She left the room and closed the door behind her, calmer now knowing that she was indeed alone. But still, just in case, she went through the rest of the rooms, finding them just as empty. Siyeon returned to her room and continued her reading, becoming more and more exciting.

Five minutes later a door slammed.

》 Plam! 《

\- What the hell?

A chill ran down her spine. What had that been?

Again she steeled herself and left the room. She took Minji's pink tub and used it as a shield against whatever she had to face - for the second time - in the bedroom.

She checked the rooms one by one and nothing, they were just as she had seen them the previous time.

\- The kitchen!

Of course!

Cautiously, she stood in front of the kitchen door and opened it slowly, with the tine in her other hand ready for any eventual event that happened behind the door. But again nothing.

Did the house have ghosts?

Another chill ran down her spine.

Yes, their concept was dark and somewhat diabolical, they dealt with themes of witches, rites, curses and parallel dimensions. They even sang death and variable lyrics. But she honestly didn't expect it to be true, much less something chasing them into the bedroom. It seemed absurd to her. Although she couldn't help feeling a bit fearful.

Siyeon put the tine in its place and went back to her room. She sat on the bed and waited, since she supposed something would ring again if she stayed attentive.

For a moment she thought about calling Minji. With her cell phone in hand, Siyeon looked at her leader's phone contact displayed on the screen, her name with various emoticons that she herself had chosen.

But what would she say?

"We have ghosts at home, unnie, please come back"

Of course not, it would be really embarrassing to call for something like that without being sure what was in the home. Although, on second thought, if the ghost ended up being one of the bad guys and showed wishes and / or actions harmful to her, she wouldn't think twice.

She was about to do it, her index finger was about to press the option to call due to the fear that the situation caused her, but a sound interrupted her internal monologue trying to decide if it was okay to call or not.

》 Crash! 《

\- It is done!

Whatever was making that noise, it would be seen right now with Siyeon, even if it was some interdimensional being who wanted to kill her entire group.

Leaving the room, she immediately grabbed the tub and proceeded to check each room for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. She opened the bathroom door, which she had not inadvertently checked before, and pointed the tine.

There was no one there, but the toilet pond was ringing and she hadn't done her business yet.

Could it be then that the ghosts must also go to the bathroom to do one and two? What a discovery. She would have to tell the girls.

Siyeon came out of the bathroom quite surprised. She never thought about the idea that she would have ghostly pee and poop in her bathroom. Actually, she didn't expect to have a ghost after all.

She walked reluctantly across the room, dragging the pink tub with her until she reached the couch and dropped.

She just wanted to keep reading the book and find out what was next in the story so she could discuss it with Yoohyeon and Yubin. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the absorbing solitude of the apartment and the homely warmth that exuded despite being alone.

A sharp blow brought her out of her relaxed state. She reluctantly made her way to her next objective, shuffling across the living room tiles to the kitchen and simply pushed the door open, not bothering to use her shield or weapon tote. She would no longer be surprised to find a thief or a ghost inside her home. At this point she already know she felt resigned.

But then she jumped, incredibly surprised.

She was not alone!

\- Bora? 

Siyeon watched as Bora's sleepy, slanted eyes looked up at her, complete confusion in each.

\- Singnie?

Her lips automatically twisted into a sweet smile at the nickname the older called her by.

\- Boo?

Siyeon laughed. Bora was in front of her, kneeling in front of the kitchen counter and picking up the pieces of an already broken mug on the floor of the room. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy, knotted ponytail. Her face totally free of makeup, showing the adorable moles next to her little brown eyes, which looked at her guiltily.

\- I thought you went with the rest to the mall. - Siyeon said.

\- I was going to go, but I was too tired to leave the bedroom. - she explained.

Siyeon nodded, knowing that Bora would be exhausted from all the pre-comeback practices they had during the week. She herself was, and she knew everyone else would be, too.

\- Sorry to wake you up, Singnie. - She apologized, yawning in passing - I hit everywhere when I woke up. That sure bothered you.

Siyeon denied - Never mind, I wasn't sleeping anyway. - She said, kneeling in front of Bora to help pick up the larger pieces of the cup, being careful not to cut the small hands of the brown girl.

Then she processed what Bora had said.

\- How did you hit yourself? - Siyeon asked worriedly.

Bora took a couple of seconds to think about her answer, still sleepy. - It was an oversight. I dreamed that I was playing with Yoohyeon and ended up hitting the wall. - she explained. "Of course I was dreaming about Yooh, the kicks and slaps were not for nothing" - When I woke up, I went to the bathroom and stumbled across one of her books. I guess I wasn't fully awake yet - and it's not like she is right now - ... and now I'm here, with you. - She said smiling at Siyeon, with a couple of cute eyesmile dedicated to her girlfriend.

Siyeon nodded, touched by the mental picture her brain made at the thought of a sleepy Bora walking and stumbling around her apartment wearing her purple elephant pajamas and hair just as messy as she sees her now. Simply adorable.

Then, as she picked up the small pieces from the cup and totally lost in thought, she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder that almost made her fall. Looking at her shoulder, she felt her face redden. Without noticing, Bora had fallen asleep while picking up the cup bits, falling onto Siyeon and resting her head on her shoulder.

\- Unnie? - She called, without an answer - Bora? sweetie? - She called again, but silence was the only thing she got - Hey pretty, wake up. You can't sleep in the kitchen - she whispered with a giggle, unable to wake Bora because of the deep tenderness the older woman was giving her.

There were few opportunities to see Bora so sleepy and in a ball of tenderness — in Siyeon's eyes — because she couldn't keep her eyes open and her eyelids just dropped like a sloth, fluttering her eyelashes. That is why Siyeon always tried to remember every little detail of Bora's sleepy face and her limp body in exhaustion waiting to snuggle up next to her on her bed, clearly accompanied by Bora's baby elephants.

Usually she was the one who always struggled with sleep, especially on weekends when the girls decided to watch some drama in trend and she staggered on the sofa, obviously knowing that Bora would always keep her chest exclusively for her to rest on. the warmth of her arms and the soothing beats of her heart pumping from having Siyeon close to her.

The black-haired woman smiled, remembering that just yesterday she was the one who had thrown herself on top of Bora like dead weight, looking for the caresses of her girlfriend in her black hair to help her sleep peacefully. Although just the presence of Bora and the feel of her body against her was enough to calm Siyeon.

She ran her hands down her back, caressing the small piece of skin that had been exposed when the shirt was stretched, and then stroked her shoulders, noticing how Bora melted at her touch.

The brunette squirmed, sighing and settling herself even more on Siyeon's shoulder not caring how uncomfortable the position they were in could be. The black-haired girl took her face between her hands and, in an attempt to wake him up and satisfy her own desire for proximity, kissed her on the forehead, then on the nose, then on the cheek and ending with her thin discolored lips, taking her time to enjoy the pleasant sensation of that pair of petals pressed against her own.

Siyeon, opening her eyes, found a beautiful pair of almonds staring at her and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed, obviously embarrassed at being caught in such an act, but not regretful. Bora returned the contact, cupping her cheeks gently and pressing her lips once more before finally pulling away.

\- Sorry to fall asleep, Singnie. - Bora apologized, letting out a nasal chuckle.

\- There is no reason to apologize, surely you must be very tired. - Siyeon took Bora's hand with her free hand and helped her to stand up. - Would you like to take another nap? With me this time.

Bora nodded, rubbing her right eye and squeezing the hand that was still connected to Siyeon's while her lips continued to smile at all the love she felt for the black-haired woman. The youngest took a step and dropped the broken cup pieces into the trash, making sure none of them were left strewn around so they wouldn't hurt any of their members.

Siyeon, eager to hold her girlfriend in her arms, interlaced her fingers with Bora's and guided her to the eldest's room, knowing that she would feel much more comfortable there, but just as safe as anywhere. as long as she had Siyeon's hands holding onto her.

She closed the door behind her, laughing at the sleeping beauty next to her who kept trying to crawl onto her shoulder to no avail for the zero opportunities Siyeon left her, complaining audibly, almost purring. Shifting into something more comfortable to sleep in, Siyeon mentally reproached herself for tidying up Bora's bed the moment she had to crawl into bed next to her, fully concentrating on putting her girlfriend to bed and making her sleep next to her.

Bora yawned, already lowered the softness of her sheets enveloping her and the warmth of Siyeon's body loving her. She hid her face in her girlfriend's neck, loving the natural scent of her body and the way she snuggled over her with her thin arms protecting her, even though there was nothing she had to protect herself from.

\- I love you, Singnie. - She whispered, sinking into a deep sleep of which Siyeon would surely be the protagonist of her most longed for desires and the deep love she felt.

Siyeon kissed her temple, taking her further into her arms and touching with her lips each place on Bora's face intended solely and exclusively for her. Bora's hands found their place on her girlfriend's chest, clinging to the oversized shirt Siyeon was occupying.

In that moment she knew, with Bora's small hands holding her, her face already asleep by inches, and the rapid synchronized pumping of her heart and that of her girlfriend, that it was her turn to take care of Bora as she had so many times with Siyeon falling asleep, her turn to make her feel loved and bring her to that part of her subconscious that was in charge of giving her wonderful dreams.

\- I love you too - she murmured inches from her lips and smiling at Bora's sleepy expression - See you in dreams, darling.

And then Siyeon kissed her lips again, instantly taking her to the same dreamland in which Bora dreamed of her and in which she sought the thousand different ways to be with her girlfriend even in a crazy fantasy of her brain that we call dream. Even In somnia ♡.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
